Someone To Share In An Adventure
by Peterson
Summary: I don't want to give too much away, but I'm suspecting that everyone who reads this has read The Hobbit and has also seen the movie, and so I spend very little time describing scenes which I'm sure are already clear to you! So with that, this story begins right after Bilbo joins the company. This is MY FIRST FANFIC ever. So I would love to hear your feedback! Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was nearing the end of the first day of travel when Thorin Oakenshield and his company rounded a bend and noticed two shapes also on the Great East Road, far in the distance.

Kili was the first to notice, grabbing his brother's shoulder and pointing, "Do you see those two things up ahead?"

Fili moved his head a little to see. "Aye. Looks like a couple of ponies if you ask me."

And that was all they said, for it was not unusual to see travelers along the Great East Road - they had already seen a few odd hobbits and men today, going to and from their business.

xXx

But by midmorning on the second day, remarkably, Fili gazed ahead and saw the two ponies in the distance again, but a bit closer now.

"Kili will you look at that! There's those two ponies again from yesterday!"

This caught Thorin and Gandalf's attention.

"The very same?"  
"Oh its nothing to worry about, probably a couple old souls on their way back from Bree."

xXx

They stopped for the night at the edge of a cliff, and Balin told a story of long ago, when the dwarves of Erebor tried to reclaim Moria. This story was usually buried deep within Thorin's mind, but as Balin told it, the memories came back fresh and sharp as the day in which they had been made. The Battle. The Fear. The Anguish. The Sorrow. The Anger.

xXx

Fili could not fall asleep that night, partly from the shame of being told off by Thorin, but also his mind kept flickering back to the story of the battle for Moria, and his many fallen ancestors.

He got up, and started walking away from the campsite.

"Where do you think you're going?" whispered Bofur, on watch.

"Just getting some more firewood," he mumbled, but really he just needed a walk to clear his mind.

"I'm coming too!"

Of course, thought Fili.

"Come along then brother!"

He must had been having troubles falling asleep as well.

xXx

They wandered farther than necessary, (as usual).

"Alright I'm getting cold, let's head back and pick up some firewood along the way to make Bofur happy," said Fili, turning around and starting to walk back.

Kili didn't answer.

"Time to go," said Fili.

"Fili, look! There's a light."

xXx

Kella really did think they needed more firewood, late as it was, because they had a difficult time finding a good shelter to stop for the night that also was far enough away from the company of dwarves who had been following them.

Hooded and cloaked, it was a cold night, and Kella was tired. She had gone several paces from the campfire, looking behind her shoulder now and again to make sure it was still in her sight through the trees.

With her arms full of timber, she began making her way back to the campsite.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap to her right.

Her senses jolting awake, she froze.

After a moment of straining her ears, she let out her breath, and continued towards the campfire.

SNAP.

She froze again.

This one was louder. Much louder, and closer.

Slowly she turned around and as quietly as she could, set down her bundle of firewood, her eyes straining to see in the darkness behind her. She then drew her small dagger at her waist, the one weapon she always kept with her.

Her hair prickling, she sensed something was near, and just as she turned to sprint back to the campsite, a figure stepped in front of her path. She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, what do we have here?" Kili said curiously, crossing his arms, "No need to be so loud, you'll wake the whole countryside up."

He had no worries, this figure was shorter and smaller than he was, and, by the sounds of it, a female. And he had his brother to back him up.

"What's your business here?" The being wheeled around to the sound of a second voice. "It's dangerous to be alone in these woods at night," said Fili, hand on the hilt of his dagger.

"What makes you think she's alone?" came a voice from the direction of the fire.

Fili and Kili wheel around to the figure, Fili drawing his dagger.

As soon as she heard Garron's voice, in one swift movement, Kella tripped the figure without a weapon, pinning him prone to the ground with one of his arms behind his back, and holding her dagger to his throat, snarled, "_Who are you?"_

In the darkness she could not see his face clearly, but by swiftly judging his stature, she concluded he was a dwarf.

At the same time, pouncing on Fili's attention toward Kili, Garron equally debilitated him, and holding his sword to his neck, demanded, "_Drop your weapon_."

"We mean no harm!" said Fili, dagger clanging to the ground, "We were scouting and saw your fire! We don't want any trouble! We are not thieves."

But neither Kella nor Garron let down their guard.

"How many of you are there?" demanded Garron.

"Just the two of us!" gasped Kili, recovering from the shock of getting the air knocked out of his lungs.

"And you left your camp completely unprotected?" asked Kella wisely.

Fili and Kili were silent.

Garron and Kella exchanged a glance, wracking each other's brains as to what to do next. They didn't have any extra rope or pieces of fabric to tie them up and leave them. It came down to two options; kill them now, or possibly be captured and killed by their companions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bofur was getting worried.

He could have sworn he heard a woman scream a moment ago.  
And where had Fili and Kili gone off to?  
Why aren't they back by now?  
That scream came from the direction in which they walked!

He waited a few more seconds, hearing nothing, no screaming, but also no Fili or Kili, he decided to wake Thorin. They were his nephews anyways.

xXx

All of a sudden, Garron and Kella looked up as the sound of trampling brush reached their ears.

They were too late; their decision had been made for them. Without a second thought, they left their captives, sprinting back towards their campsite.

xXx

Fili, Kili, and Dwalin burst into the campsite led by Thorin, but paused.

There standing poised to fight were two dwarves; one still hooded and cloaked with a bow drawn, while the other looking positively ferocious duel-wielding a sword and a torch that matched the color of his beard and hair.

"Drop your weapons!" yelled the redhaired dwarf, "Or we'll shoot!"

Slowly, they complied. ("Not again!" growled Fili.)

The redhaired dwarf stepped forward, "We've been watching your company for two days now. If your business is to rob us, leave us in peace for we are but poor travelers."

"We do not mean to rob you!"

Gandalf had entered the scene.

Shock, disbelief, and understanding flickered across the redhaired dwarf's face, and the hooded dwarf's bow began to lower. They were clearly worldly enough to understand that this was no ordinary man.

"I'm Gandalf the Grey," said the wizard with a slight smile, "and this is Thorin Oakenshield."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now _his_ weapon clattered to the ground. Garron couldn't believe his ears. _Thorin Oakenshield?  
_The one from all the stories? The one who when he was in the busy streets of their city, an unnatural hush would occur?

Kella had also dropped her bow, and together they bowed their heads in respect.

Looking up, Garron said, "My greatest apologies, we did not know whom we were dealing with."

Thorin nodded slightly, but said questioning, "Nor do we."

"I'm Garron son of Garren and this is my sister, Kella," to which she stepped forward and finally removed her hood.

She was beautiful. She had the same crackling dark blue eyes and shimmering dark copper hair to match her brother, but what's more, she _smiled,_ showing strong white teeth and dimples on her cheeks. Kindness and warmth seemed to spread throughout the space. She wore a simple dark green dress that fell just before her knees with a belt fastened to her waist, which matched her brown leggings that could barely be seen for they were covered by tall, tied-up leather boots which reached nearly to her knees. Her triple-braid disappeared down her back, hidden by her long brown cloak.

"We are travelling from the Blue Mountains to the Iron Hills," said she.

There was a pause.

"A dwarf-woman?!" said Thorin, disbelief and anger in his eyes.

Fili and Kili could not stop staring at her. Dwarf-women are rare, rare in the line of Durin, rarer to be so young, and even rarer to be seen outside. It was almost as if they were looking at a new species of animal for the first time.

But there _was_ something different about her, thought Gandalf. Though she was muscular, her stature was slighter and less broad than most dwarf-women, and she almost had no beard at all, just a few noticeable hairs on the sides of her face. And when she stepped closer to her brother's side, there was some sort of unusual grace in that slight movement.

"Why in Durin's name is she here?!" demanded Thorin to Garron, almost protectively.

"We are traveling on the Great East Road from the Blue Mountains to the Iron Hills," repeated Garron, his face set in stone.

"Our business is our own," said Kella, smile now gone.

The company of dwarves stood agape.

"As is ours," growled Thorin.

"So if you would please leave us, we will be on our way," said Kella, eyes flickering to the glow of dawn in the sky, and taking a step back.

"Wait," said Thorin.

With a sigh he said, "My company of dwarves and I are also travelling on the Great East Road...in that direction."

There was a pause as everyone put two and two together.

"There seems to be but one answer," said Gandalf, "you may as well travel alongside our company, at least as far as the Last Homely House until we make further arrangements." Thorin glared at him.

Garron and Kella looked at one another. The distrust that blazed in Garron's eyes met the cool understanding and acceptance of Kella's.

"Agreed," said Garron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So then Garron and Kella packed up their ponies and were led to the company's campsite, where Thorin explained the situation to the remaining dwarves, whom looked even more surprised at Kella than Fili and Kili, if that was possible.

And with that, Kella dawned her hood again, (partly because of the rain, but partly because of the stares), and they were off!

xXx

Thorin decided to stop at a suspiciously destroyed farmstead that night, much to Gandalf's disapproval. Darkness had fallen, when all of a sudden Fili came running up to the campsite yelling, "They've got Bilbo! Trolls have captured him!"

Everyone jumped up and followed Fili, grabbing their weapons as they ran.

"Stay here!" Garron growled to Kella as she made to follow them, "Watch the camp!"

She sat back down, dejected, adrenaline still flowing through her veins.

There she sat, listening to the roars of the battle in the distance. She tried not to worry about Garron getting injured; she knew he had his fair share of fighting experience from back at home.

Then there was a sudden silence.

Strange, she thought. Then while standing and listening hard, she could swear she was only hearing yells from the dwarves.

Alright, that's enough, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They couldn't believe their eyes! The trolls had turned to stone!

As the rest of the company were getting back into their cloaks and finding their weapons, Thorin walked over to Gandalf and asked, "What brought you back?"

"Looking behind," said Gandalf knowingly, "and thanks to Kella for finding me as quick as she did." "Very impressive tracking skills I might add."

Thorin looked slightly surprised and gave him a small nod, "But no thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nerve to play for time," said Gandalf, "None of the rest of you thought of that."

xXx

"Did you stay at the campsite like I asked you to?" "You were here surprisingly quick after Gandalf arrived."

Kella looked up into her brother's eyes. She knew she shouldn't even try to lie to him. He knew her too well.

"No," she sighed, "But I _did_ stay until I heard the battle stop."

"Kella!"

"I'm sorry, alright!" "I heard yelling, and when I saw everyone tied up, I knew I couldn't just sit in the shadows and watch you get eaten!" "So I found Gandalf as quick as I could!"

Garron's face softened. She had done the right thing, though much to his displeasure of her putting herself in any danger for him.

"Alright, you win."

Kella grinned and punched his arm, "Yeah you _better_ be greatful!"

Garron rolled his eyes and glanced over to where Gandalf and Thorin were leading some of the dwarves into the troll cave. Kella followed his gaze, her face turning serious again.

"What are we going to do, Garron?" she whispered.

He turned to her and said, "What does your heart tell you?"

Kella looked at him.

"That we should trust these dwarves, whatever their mission may be."

Worry shot over Garron's face, but he knew she was right.

"We might have to tell them then," he said, "It may be the only way they will agree to have us travel with them."

Kella nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Something's coming!"  
"Arm yourselves!"

"Radagast!" "It's Radagast the Brown!" said Gandalf, "what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf!"

While Gandalf and Radagast were conversing, Thorin glanced over at Kella. Tracking skills? He shook his head slightly; he still couldn't believe there was a dwarf-woman who was so far from her home.

Then suddenly, they heard a howl. A giant warg was trampling towards them through the trees! Luckily, Thorin finished it off before _another_ warg came behind him!

"Kili! Get a bow!" yelled Thorin.

_Twang! _Kili felt something rush by his ear.

The warg dropped.

Kili looked behind him in confusion. That was not his arrow.

There stood Kella, face set, drawing another arrow to her bow.

"We have to get out of here," growled Dwalin.

"We can't!" yelled Ori, "We have no ponies, they've bolted!"

"I'll draw them off!" said Radagast.

"These are Gundabad wargs!" said Gandalf, "They'll outrun you!"

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits," said Radagast, "I'd like to see them try."

xXx

After being chased by an orc pack and arriving in Rivendell, the company found themselves sitting at a table, surrounded by elves and elf food.

"That was a nice shot, Kella, you almost took my ear off."

Kella's eyes snapped up from her plate to meet Kili's. It was the first time she had really looked at him.

Mutual distrust swam between them, as they both remembered the last circumstances in which they had spoken.

"Thank you," said Kella, managing a slight smile, "the same to you with that one on the rock."

Kili grinned back.

"Oh come on!" protested Fili with a sparkle in his eye, "he was ten feet away!"

Kella couldn't help to giggle, "Well why don't you use a bow then, Fili?"

"He doesn't need to," laughed Kili, "he's always got me around!"

With that the entire table started laughing and throwing food, gaining some stern looks from Elrond, which just made them laugh louder.

xXx

After finishing dinner and reading the map, Thorin and Balin pulled Gandalf aside.

"Gandalf, what of the two strangers? We cannot possibly be considering inviting them into the company," growled Balin, looking from Thorin to Gandalf, "Especially a _dwarf-woman_!"

"That, my dear Balin, may not be entirely true," replied Gandalf, "I believe there may be more to her than what meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" growled Thorin.

Gandalf sighed, "There is something about her that I cannot put my foot on, but I will dare to say that she is…not entirely dwarf."

Thorin and Balin were silent, and Gandalf knew that they too had come to the same conclusion.

"Then what else could she be?" said Balin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kili was sitting by himself in the corner of the makeshift tent, smoking his pipe and thinking of the exciting day; how he expertly shot down the orcs and wargs, how the elves on their horses surrounded them, how Kella's laugh had struck him as the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life, throwing food at Lindir…wait, what? Kella? No. The stranger who had almost killed him? No. Her laugh could not be beautiful. Kili frowned in confusion at his thoughts.

"Bombur?" said Bofur, throwing a sausage at him.

CRASH. Bombur was on the floor, table pieces surrounding him. The dwarves howled with laughter.

Oh good more firewood, thought Bifur.

Just then, Thorin and Balin arrived back to the camp.

"Alright everybody up," said Thorin, "get ready to leave."

"But we've only just arrived!" said Bilbo.

Ignoring him, Thorin and Balin approached Garron and Kella.

"Yes?" said Kella.

"As is the case that we will be probably meeting you two again on the road anyways, we would like to invite you to travel with our company," Balin said reluctantly.

"But on one condition," said Thorin, "you must state your purpose for travelling so far from your home," eyes resting specifically on Kella.

Suddenly the rest of the company became oddly silent as they were readying their things.

Looking around, Kella took a deep breath and began to tell their story:

"Garron and I were raised in the Blue Mountains by our mother. Years have now gone since she has passed, but on her deathbed, she told us that she and our father were not from the Blue Mountains, but from the Iron Hills, where he died from an orc attack before we were born." "So that's why, we thought, she always seemed a little different from the other dwarves in the Blue Mountains." "But then she told us one last thing." "On her dying breath, she told us that if we should ever need help, we were to go to the Iron Hills in search of her mother, our grandmother, for she had been granted with the power of healing by a Blue wizard." "We then tried to ask her why and how this was possible...but it was too late."

Kella paused, her breath catching and looking down with tears from the memory filling her eyes.

Across the way, Kili had a sudden urge to hold her, and involuntarily took a step forward. Fili looked over at him strangely.

"A Healer?" whispered Balin, "They only exist in legend!"

Garron nodded to Balin.

"So this is your purpose then, to return to your true homeland in hope of finding your grandmother…for you must be in need of healing?" asked Thorin suspiciously.

"No, not exactly," said Garron.

He paused, and glanced at Kella, who gave him a nod.

"About two months ago, Kella noticed she had these powers as well."

Silence.

"No!"  
"What!?"  
"Prove it!"  
"You've got to be joking!"

"Here!" said Bofur, "Try this!" He was holding out Bifur's hand, which appeared to have a rather large burn on the inside of his thumb. (probably from trying to roast lettuce)

As the company gathered around as if to see a magic trick, Thorin almost rolled his eyes if he hadn't been so curious himself.

Kella, voice now back, said, "Alright then, this should only take a second."

She placed her fingers on the burn, and after a moment's pause, removed them.

The company gasped. Even Bifur looked surprised.

"That's amazing!" said Fili, still staring at the new perfection of Bifur's hand.

"Can you heal his axe-wound too?"

Everyone went silent again as they all turned to Kella.

"I can try, but I've never healed anything like this before," she said doubtfully.

She placed her hand on the skin around Bifur's axe-wound.

After a long minute, she took her hand away.

There had been no change.

She dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said.

"But that's just it!" Garron exclaimed, "We don't know the extent of her powers or how to control them." "That's why we are searching for answers."

Thorin took a step back and crossed his arms. This was a lot to take in.

"Very well." "Garron, and Kella," said Balin, looking very impressed, "you have clearly provided us with your reasons." "Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!"


End file.
